


Character Profiles for Time to mix drinks and change lives.

by CrookedHitman



Series: Time To Mix Drinks And Change Lives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedHitman/pseuds/CrookedHitman





	1. Character Profile - Rylie Blackwood

 

 

 

 

> _So close, yet so far._

Name: Rylie Blackwood

Age: Old enough, know better!  
Real age: 2000, February 12.  
Star sign: Aquarius. Clearly the best one.  
Smexuality : Pantastic  
Gender: Female. 

Hair style: Straight, a little lower than shoulder length, worn in a pony tail, with two little strands framing her face.  
Hair color: Black, with dark red tips.   
Eyes: Very Dark Brown, nearly black.   
Skin color: Really quite brown.  
Assorted markings: Freckles across the middle of my face, under the eyes, and above the lips. Stretch marks on the inside of my biceps, look like sick scars. A scar on my forearm (story later. One tiny scar on my wrist (not what you think). Other markings on my hands from horseplay in my younger years.

Tattoos:  
Mark of the outsider - left hand  
N7 - on my back  
Vegvísir - An Icelandic magical stave intended to the wearer through rough weather. Also on my back, above the shoulder blade, right side.  
A pair of angel wings that are pretty massive, on back, avoids all afformentioned tats.  
A very simplistic heart on my right bicep. (Heart on my sleeve get it)  
Shepard's N7 armor stripe, down the length of my left arm.  
A rose also on left arm.  
Back of my neck, a butterfly.

</head> above the butterfly

<body> just below it

An anchor, with "Infinity on High" ,written on a wrap around banner. And the quote "We walked the plank on a sinking ship" underneath.

  
Hobbies and shite :  
Photography - Very basic knowledge, can take acceptably pretty pics.  
Writing, I suppose.  
Reading.  
Tumblr - ye  
Gaming  
Guitar  
Laser cutting - also a bit of wood working, not too much however

Likes  
Night time - is scared of the dark  
Cute ass girls - boys are foine too - how could I forget the nonbinary folk, love y'all too  
Tattoos - cool as heck  
People teaching each other, just interacting peacefully. - gives my a strange short-lived headache and just the weirdest nicest feeling I swear  
Stars  
Amazing (but clearly fake) pics of space.  
The entire spectrum of color except green, yellow, brown, and orange.  
Winter, Spring and Autumn  
California  
My frankly amazing Spotify collection  
Dr. Pepper  
\+ more, can't list everything

Dislikes (in no particular order)  
My father - just the most disgusting, ugly, abusive piece of shit to exist  
Scary shit  
Spiders  
Nazis  
TERFs  
Anti-abortionists  
Homophobes  
\+ probs a bunch of other shit

Clothing:  
Iconic outfit - black skinny jeans, all black Converse, leather jacket, kinda fancy watch, and a white v-neck  
Flannel  
Tees, black, white or grey  
A polo once in a while  
On cold days, an oversized jacket with a tank underneath.

Anything black.


	2. Character Profile - Muna Young

Name: Muna Young.   
Age: 27.

Born : September 27, 2000.

Country of origin: UNKNOWN.

Star sign: Libra.

Smexuality : Lesbean.

Gender: Female.

Hair style: Short and straight (Unlike her)

Hair color: Almost matches her skin tone.

Eyes: Milky Blue (#74CBFF)

Skin color: Near black (#68330D)

Markings: A scar near her heart from being stabbed. Some stretch marks in places where they would be. (Thighs, arms, etc). Beauty mark under left eye.

Clothing: Jeans and Tee. Or a hoodie, maybe a skirt.

Tattoos: None. (Yet)

Hobbies: Collecting Gem stones. Geology. Guns. (controversial ik. ) Fast cars.

Likes:   
Girls, obvs.   
The gun range.

  
Dislikes:  
? 


End file.
